infinite_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hyalite
hhh yayY! you made it! Just go on chat and we figure out what to do with it? Maybe lots of different roleplay choices so it gives users varietys c: - Razor im back c: This means WAR 21:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) chat ? This means WAR 21:58, July 14, 2015 (UTC) chat ? - Razor chat? This means WAR 17:02, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I know I'm not going to be able to convince you to come back, and its not my place to do so. Anyways, my point is, I kinda wished you'd stay a little longer. I understand your bored of the wiki but dude, its only been like three days. I have a bunch of friends coming on here, and I thought this was gonna be a fun thing for both of us because you even said you were thinking about making a new wiki. I understand why you'd wanna leave though, school is tough. I just want to apologize if I came off as rude at any point? Anyways, yeah, I'll do my best with the wiki, maybe you'll come back? I don't know thats up to you, anyways thanks for making it fun for the few days you were here, alright, bye This means WAR 18:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Why'd you take away my rights if you don't mind me asking? This means WAR 20:26, July 17, 2015 (UTC) alrighty then This means WAR 22:11, July 17, 2015 (UTC) IS it okay that I added a character to IrisClan? 20:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey do users have to make a blog to become a admin? 17:29, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I kinda have to as to post on mobile i have to have a edit summary 17:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Also about the names... 17:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I waa offended when you told me to change Roseheart's name...i use a guide on pelt colors and character not naming her after the clan. 17:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm saying that i did not name her after the clan I named her after a family member actually. I was just upset to have to change that but its cool 17:50, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes when school starts 06:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Well if you ever decide to leave I'd be honored to care for your character? 02:25, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, they disgust me as well. I understand where you're coming from, though, and I appreciate your support in the subject. Heres the link: http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Re I'm sorry to hear this. Do you want certain people to have your cats or put up fpr adoption? 16:41, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I'll take your cats. I'm actually staying as I'm doing quite a few plots and from a resource some are leaving after they finish plots. 16:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright. If you ever want to talk to me you knowy Skype 16:50, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Well if your cool with it I'll stay on this wiki as well. 14:58, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey if your cool with it I can help on allegiance template and then some. 15:01, October 20, 2015 (UTC)